


The Promise

by CodeZero



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Broken Engagement, Car Accidents, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4 years of happiness and a big promise for a life time, in just one accident, everything change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so I hope you understand if there are some wrong grammars in my story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. This story will depend on every reader's reaction.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Erik woke up seeing the sun streaming through their window and seeing his beloved Charles curled up against his chest, feeling Charles’ hair in his neck that tickles and sends shiver through his spine. He held Charles tightly and nuzzled his hair, that smells strawberry because of his shampoo and it’s too cute for a man to use, knowing Charles, who acts like a girl some of the time. He slowly shifted himself, so he wouldn’t wake his Charles because he always likes seeing Charles whenever he is sleeping; he looks like an innocent angel. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Before he got up, he felt himself being pulled back to bed.

“Where are you going, babe? It’s too early to get up.” Charles said softly. Obviously, he just woke up.

“I need to shower and I am running a bit late” said Erik.

Charles pushed himself into the pillow and shouted, “Five more minutes, please? Come back to bed. Please?” Charles pouted like a kid who wants to play more games but was unable to. How can Erik refuse this kind of request from his cute boyfriend? Erik grinned at Charles, he slowly lied down to bed and held Charles in his arms, knowing that this will take a while because it looks like it will lead to something that will bring them a very passionate and magical morning.

As Erik puts the necklace on Charles neck, he turned him and looked at Charles like his whole world is for Charles only. Charles held the necklace with a letter “E” on it; he smiled at Erik and they looked into each other’s eyes, “I love you, Charles Francis Xavier. My heart is your and only yours forever. No matter what happens, always remember that this necklace will make you stronger whenever there are obstacles in our life, even though I am not with you. This necklace will be a reminder of my love for you. –Erik held Charles hand and kisses his knuckles - I love you so, so much.” Charles didn’t know what to say, all he can do was to kiss Erik with full of love and passion. They kissed each other like there is no tomorrow. Erik pulled himself slowly, “I am so late at work, we have to stop before this goes to another round” Charles laughed loudly. “I don’t care! All I care about is you and you forever” Charles kissed and pushed Erik against the wall and put his arms around Erik’s neck, again, how can he refuse Charles? Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and pulled him closer that made Charles gasped; they can feel each other’s groin in there, now, very tight pants, Erik groaned in this kind of feeling.

When Erik opened his eyes, he saw the clock and he realized that he was really, really late. Even if it hurts to stop this romantic moment Erik slowly pushed his baby, “Come on! I have to go. Maybe later and this I will promise...” Charles still continued kissing Erik’s neck but Erik held his cheeks and strokes it softly and looked into those dark eyes of Charles, “I promise that I will take a leave, maybe a week, so that we can be together. By then, we will never get up in bed until our vacation is over. Until you beg me to stop.” said Erik sheepishly. Charles smiled widely, cheeks blushing hard, “Promise?” Charles asked. “Promise.” said Erik with a seductive look in his eyes.

Charles led Erik outside their door but before he closed their door, he held Erik’s hand. He didn’t know why the sudden act but he hugged Erik so tight, until he can no longer breathe. “Take care and I love you.” Erik smiled at this kind of action. He just nodded at Charles, and then Charles felt the world turned slow when Erik let go of his hands and he just looked at Erik’s back, who is leaving. Charles closed the door.

While driving, Erik is listening on the radio; talking about news and what’s happening in the world. Then he grabbed his bag, still looking at the road, when he got it he steal glances toward his bag and checking if he was able to put his report. But what he got is a picture of them; Charles and Erik holding each other, looking deeply at each other. It’s their first photo as a couple. He smiled remembering those innocent times. The photo fell on the floor.

“Shit!” Erik said.

His left hand held the wheel tightly, in order for it to stay still. Then Erik ducked his head, using his right hand, he tried to grab their photo. When he had succeeded, he looked at it again, then there was a loud sound that can be heard from the right side of his car, when he looked at it; a white car was approaching, but before he turned the wheel to his left, the white car smashed into his car and his surrounding went black.

Erik slowly opened his eyes, he saw his surrounding; full of people, there are police cars everywhere and an ambulance. He realized that he was still in his car and he was upside down because his car turned. Fortunately, he was wearing his seatbelt, so he was hanging, head on the ground, he is still seated on the car seat and the seatbelt was preventing him from falling to the ground and he is bleeding, heavily. He can feel his head aching but then he saw Charles photo, he tried reaching it but unable to, he can already feel so much pain in his head, tears already falling from his cheeks from trying to reach their lovely photo. He needs this knowing this incident will break Charles’ heart; he needed that photo, to have a reason to fight for his life. A miracle happened; he was able to reach the photo and held the photo tightly until slowly his eyes become heavy until he was out of his consciousness.

As soon as Charles heard about Erik’s accident, he drove to the hospital immediately. When he came at the hospital, a police officer explained to him the incident. Charles breaks down after hearing the incident. To make it worst, an officer approached him and gave him the picture that Erik held earlier. The picture has Erik’s blood, seeing this Charles fell onto his knees and hugged his knees onto his chest and looked at the picture; it’s the only important thing right now. But it can’t do anything, all he can do is cry because he doesn’t know what to do right now, knowing that this battle will only be his. Erik will not be here to hug him or comfort him; he will face this without anyone by his side.

 _Erik, I can’t do this on my own._ Charles thought.

Charles buried his face onto his knees and just cries more. _Why now? I thought you will come back. You said you will come back._ His thought was shouting this over and over again, and it was killing Charles and giving him enough pain in his heart. But his deep thought was distracted in his mind when the doctor from the operating room came out and approached him.

“Are you Erik’s relative?” asked by the Doctor.

“I am his boyfriend.” Charles murmured, tears still streaming on his red cheeks.

“Okay. Well, I think you are the only companion of him. I am Doctor Hank McCoy.”

“Charles Xavier. How is Erik?” Charles asked, worriedly. Dr. Hank looked at Charles straight in the eye, “Due to the impact of the car that collided with your boyfriend’s car, the damage to Erik’s head was severe…” Hearing this, Charles slowly closed his eyes and looked on the floor; tears slowly stream down on his eyes. “But as of now, we are still doing some more tests, to know more about his case. We will know the result in time.”  Charles hears the reassuring sound in Dr. Hank’s voice. But that doesn’t help because Charles knows that Erik is in a critical condition right now.

Charles goes to Erik’s room, he was still standing in front of the door and looking straight at the “Room 402” but he needs to see Erik, he needs him right now and Charles knows that Erik needs him also, so that he will have a reason to fight for his life. He held the necklace that Erik gave to him and Charles opened the door slowly, when he opens the room, the room has white walls and it is a cozy room. Charles looked around at the room, it’s very neat until he heard the beeping sound from monitor, and he looked at Erik. There are machines surrounding Erik’s bed and also a tube in his mouth. Charles slowly sits down beside Erik’s bed, he held Erik’s hand; cold and there is need in it. The warm hands of Charles held Erik’s tightly and just looked at Erik. Even though there are wounds and scratches on Erik’s face, the only thing that Charles sees in Erik is his handsome features that made him fall in love all over again every time he woke up in the morning. The silence on the room is deafening to Charles, he looked at Erik, and tears are about to fall but Charles is trying his best not to cry.

“Hey Erik, wake up.” Charles murmured.

He can’t speak anymore; he can no longer hold it in. But Erik needs him, he needs to be stronger for Erik. “Wake up now, baby. You promised me that we will be together in bed tonight, right?” Charles said softly. “Uhm…I told you to be careful but you didn’t listen. So, there will be a punishment for that. – Tears are streaming on Charles’ eyes – Please wake up! If you wake up, I will forget every punishment that I have in mind. Just wake up.” Charles kissed Erik’s knuckles.

“H-hey… w-wake u-up…” Charles breaks down and just bowed his head, tears falling to Erik’s hand.

 _Weeks later_ , Charles and his sister, Raven, was helping him. Some of Erik’s wounds were healing; the scratches on his face were fading. Even the large wound on his forehead was healing, but that wasn’t Charles was looking forward to see. The only thing he wanted is to see right now is Erik waking up. But until now, Charles never leaves Erik’s side because he wanted to be first person that Erik will see when he opens his eyes. Erik will immediately kiss Charles, they will smile at each other and they will look into each other’s eyes and no one will be able to distract them. That is the moment that Charles is expecting. Unfortunately, that won’t happen.

Erik suddenly moved his hand, the one that Charles’ was holding, Charles immediately noticed this movement. He stood up instantly and call Erik’s name, “Erik? Erik…” Charles said softly. Erik slowly opened his eyes and sees Charles smiling widely and tears are about to fall on his bright blue eyes. Charles looked at Erik cheerfully like there is no tomorrow, he held Erik’s hand and kissed it. “Hey, how are you feeling?” asked Charles, still smiling same as Raven.

Erik looked at his surrounding strangely, confused. When he saw Charles was holding his hand, he immediately, and quite violent, removed his hand from Charles’ grip. Charles and Raven’s smile fades…

“Who are you?” asked Erik.

 


End file.
